The Long Lost Princess of Gallifrey
by Whovian Sherlockian Potterhead
Summary: A secret prophecy was made regarding the princess of Gallifrey. The 9th Doctor finds out about this and begins his search for the Princess. Now on his 11th incarnation, the Doctor feels the presence of the Princess getting stronger. Along with his new companion Amy, the search for the princess gets serious and finds out that the Princess is someone who they weren't expecting..R&R:)


**Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is my first time to write a Doctor Who fanfic... Please Read and Review... It is very much appreciated :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and its characters, only the plot of this story and the royal family..**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

King Creanto and Queen Liffrey was worried, very worried, not for themselves but for their newborn daughter. With the war going on, they can't risk the safety of their princess. They called for a soothsayer, "Madame Bellira, we ask you for your wisdom on the future of Talia," they asked cautiously.

"Dears, do not be frightened, for the baby will be safe, but not in this planet," the soothsayer began, "for her own safety, she must be brought to a far planet."

"What planet will that be?" the king asks.

"Earth."

"But she is just a baby. What if the enemy finds her there and targets her? She won't even be able to defend herself, nor remember us." The queen replies, unsure if they can handle knowing that their princess might be harmed and may not be able to find her true identity. She will feel rest-assured if her daughter will be able to know the truth of who she really is, even if it meant sacrificing her own life and keeping Talia away from the truth until the time is right, just for her daughter's safety from the war the was predicted to destroy their planet.

"She will be safe. Someone will find her, someone who will care for her and treat her in the way she must be treated, someone who will be worthy of her love and care. She will find the truth with him, about herself."

"But what if she gets lost and never finds her way back to truth?" the queen asked worriedly.

"She will dear, do not fear." The soothsayer replied, with a knowing twinkle in her eyes.

* * *

Pacing all around the TARDIS, the Doctor, on his 9th incarnation, can't help but feel fuzzy after sensing the pull of another Time Lord, 'or maybe a Time Lady' he thought. Somewhere out there, he could feel that another of his kind is still alive. After a few more minutes of pacing, he headed for the library of the TARDIS.

On the desk, he finds a book, a very thick, dusty book that seems like it hasn't been touched for centuries. "This book seems familiar," he thought to himself, "It looks like one of the books I found in the Royal palace before Gillifrey was destroyed during the war." Dusting off the grime, he reads the title, which was in Gallifreyan Language, "_Riald: The Royal Family of Gallifrey"_. He looks at the cover of the book, blue, same shade of blue as the TARDIS, engraved with ancient Gallifreyan calligraphy and fancy golden and silver borders.

The Doctor started to flip through the pages and noticed that the book was, in fact, around nine-hundred years old, written in compiled parchments. As he flipped the pages and found his way toward the end, there was a newer parchment, around as old as the year that the planet he lived in was destroyed.

"Well this is unusual… I thought the last king and queen didn't have the ability to produce a child…" As he read through the page, he found out that the birth of the princess happened during the very crucial moments of the war, thus kept a secret from public view for the princess' own protection. The Princess' name was Talia Hayliana Amelia Liffrey Riald, after the previous queens of Gallifrey. She has a birthmark on her shoulder, which says noble in Gallifreyan language.

In the last part of the book, he read the most fascinating discovery which very much brought his hopes soaring that the Princess, the very last Time Lady, was still alive. The book read, "_The Princess was brought to Earth, the exact location unknown. The only reminder that she possesses is her birth mark and the royal crest of Gallifrey, the two moons of the planet, surrounded by hearts. On the back of the crest are engraved words. It was said that only the Riald family and the destined love of the princess have the ability to see these engraved words for they retain great power that may hold the life of the universe at stake." _

"Seems like I have a new adventure to explore…" And with that, the Doctor began his search for the long, lost Princess of Gallifrey.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's just the prologue... I'll try to update by next week... I just had to clear my mind a bit so I can focus more...**

**Please R&R:) I respond to constuctive criticism and it is very much appreciated :)**

**Till next time :)**


End file.
